Independence Quest
Independence Quest is a 4th of July Special created by WilliamWill2343 and PB&Jotterisnumber1. It will air on July 4, 2015 on Orange Otter Network. Plot Janice Karl finds two villainous dormice named Colton and Birch in front of her home in Chipotleville. She turns them into humans and renames the female Colton, Connie and the female Birch, Bernadette. She makes them her sidekicks and help her with taking over the United States of America by kidnapping Barack Obama. Will the heroes save the U.S. from danger? Cast *Kayla as Sophie the Otter, Janice Karl, Jelly Otter, Brandy Harrington, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Star Butterfly, Mimi Rabbit, Dotty Dog, Mabel Pines *Shy Girl as Baby Butter Otter, Mingle, and Pretty Bit Popple *Kimberly as Peanut Otter, Daisy Duck, Roobear Koala, Zipper Cat, Leo, and Potato Chip Popple *Kate as Party Popple *Ivy as Nina, Portia Porcupine, Jennifer Koala, Rosellia McLaren Allison, Melody, Brenda Wagner, Becky Bopper, Annie, and Haley Long *Catherine as Connie *Julie as Minnie Mouse, Black Widow, Betty Koala, Puffball Popple, Prize Popple, *Salli as Halley Wagner *Belle as Sheriff Callie, Mickey Mouse, and Pamie Penguin *Tween Girl as Laura Koala, Pancake Popple *Princess as Candace Flynn, Katherine Koala, Woolma Lamb, and Bonnie Wagner *Bridget as Bernadette *Emma as Lucky Popple *Eric as Donald Duck, Hawkeye, Iron Man, and P.C. Popple *Brian as Ferb Fletcher *Young Guy as Mr. Whiskers, Bingo "Bet-it-All" Beaver, Marco Diaz, Dipper Pines, Phineas Flynn, Jake Long, and Billy Wagner *Dave as WilliamWill2343 and Quincy *Paul as Captain America *Diesel as Goofy *Joey as Montgomery "Good News" Moose *Wise Guy as Putter Popple *Alan as Thor *Professor as Puzzle Popple *Scary Voice as Hulk *Steven as Floppy Rabbit *Stock Bark SFX as Pluto Transcript see the words "WilliamWill Television presents". the title appears see Colton and Birch at a dumpster near Janice's home Colton: "Hey Birch! Let's get our rotten rumps out of this stinky dumpster and invade that house!" Birch: "Good idea!" two run up on top of a mailbox Colton: "Hold on my pal, let's get launched from the flag." Birch: "How? Waving it?" Colton: "No you nitwit! Like this!" (Uses the mailbox's flag to launch Birch, but Colton is launched with him too) reach an open window of Janice's house Birch: "Now what?" Colton: "Follow me!" go inside Janice's home Colton: "Hey Birch, a giantess from our point of view!" Birch: "What giantess, where?" Colton: "Look this way, idiot!" Janice Karl: "What are you doing here?!" Colton: "Just for a little visit... " Birch: "Uh, I don't get this." Janice Karl: "I have an idea, I'll make you join my side as human girls." Colton: "Girls?! I don't like the sound of that!" Janice Karl: "Too bad!" Birch: "Why human girls?" Janice Karl: "We'd make a better team-up!" Colton: "Fine...." injects a serum in them and they began to turn into human girls Janice: "You are now Connie and Bernadette!" Connie: "Looks like I gotta get used to this." Bernadette: "Me too." Janice: "You do have to. C'mon girls." Connie: "Why?" Janice: "You'll find out." Bernadette: Janice: Category:Specials